


When The World Fell In

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Justified
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: writers_choice, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan had never wanted to be a miner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The World Fell In

**Author's Note:**

> A comment_fic offering for scribbs. Also for writers_choice ("Frozen").

~*~

After the explosion, they drive to the lake because Raylan can't be alone yet, but he sure as hell can't go home. Muscles jump under his skin, and he wishes to hell he had some moonshine or even just whiskey to dull the edges of the panic he still feels.

He gets out of Boyd's truck and paces, hearing nothing but the ringing inside his head.

Boyd stops him, and Raylan finally remembers the _Thank you_ that never left his throat

Boyd's mouth closes on his, then. The shock quiets words, anxiety, and most surprisingly… the fleeting urge to _run_.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
